Blue but Green
by qheventer
Summary: New chapter added. Cas, a girl, and the brothers. Cuteness involved. T for the Pizza Man .. XD
1. Blue but Green

**So, this just popped into my head and I wanted to share it. It's my eyes. I get compliments from complete strangers all the time about them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the eyes. The eyes are mine.**

* * *

 **Blue but Green**

They were headed to another case when they stopped for gas. While Dean pumped the gas Sam and Cas went inside the truck stop. They went down separate aisles looking at different road snacks. They were also searching for Dean's requested snacks. Not paying attention to where he was walking, Cas rounded the end of the aisle and ran right smack into someone.

The person's goodies flew every where and crashed to the floor. A startled yip was let loose from the person he ran into. Cas apologized and as he bent down to pick up the things so did the person and their heads connected.

The poor soul fell back holding her head.

"Not my day," she said closing her eyes.

"I'm really sorry," Cas apologized again and helped her up.

She was almost the same height as him, he thought that was strange, he'd never met a female so tall. She blinked and he saw her eyes. They were blue but then they were green, he couldn't decide which color they were. And the next thing he knew….

"You have beautiful eyes,"

She smiled and rubbed her head. "Thanks, I get that all the time."

He realized his hands were still holding her arms and he quickly let go. "Your things," he started gathering up the fallen snacks farthest away.

Once he'd finished helping her he apologized again. She gave him a kind smile.

"It's ok, I've been having a string of bad luck today. First I forgot my wallet. Then I got a flat tire. Then my truck started running hot. It's just been one thing after another. Running into you wasn't so bad," she smiled bashfully.

"Cas? You ready, man?" Sam approached them.

"Yes," he looked at Sam then back to her. "I apologize, again. I pray your day gets better."

"Thanks," she smiled at them both and they parted ways.

They got in the car and Sam handed Dean the bag.

"So, did you get her number," Sam asked and glanced back at Cas.

"Why would-"

"Wait, what are we talking about? Who's number?" Dean immediately looked up from his massive honey bun.

"Oh, just the cute girl Cas literally ran into. It was like watching an awkward teenager talking to a girl," Sam laughed. "He even complimented her eyes after knocking her in the head with his."

Dean laughed. "Cas, Buddy, you don't pick up girls by giving them brain damage."

"I assure you, I was only picking her up after I knocked her down. I don't think I caused harm to her brain. Though she smiled a lot. That could be a sign. Should we take her to a physician?" Cas started to worry.

"Naw, man, she's fine." Sam grinned and shook his head.

"Cas," Dean turned around do he was looking at the falling angel. "Dude, the pizza man. Seriously though, did you get her number?"

Cas tilted his head, in that bird like fashion when he was trying to understand something, them suddenly it dawned on him what they were suggesting.

"No, I did not. I don't think she is the pizza man type," he told Dean.

Dean turned around and started the Impala. "They're all the pizza man type, eventually."

"I can't believe you're actually using a porno to explain to him about women!" Sam exclaimed.

"How else am I going to explain it?"

"I don't know, maybe show him something that's not x rated or not rated at all?"

"So I'm suppose to what- let him watch _The Notebook_ or something?"

"That's a good start!"

"No! Hell no!"

Cas smiled and looked out the window as they argued and drove passed the parked cars. He saw her getting into a beat up pick up truck. She waved and smiled. He waved back.

"He is not watching anything based off some cheesy book with a North Carolina beach setting,"

"Ok, then. _Ghost_."

"Gho- ok get out, get out now!"

" _Dirty Dancing_ ,"

"I don't know you any more."

"The _Titanic_ was good. Although, there was plenty of room for Jack. I find it rather hard to believe he could not have been saved as well. If Rose truly loved him she would have insisted he get on with her and they could have shared body heat. They had no issue sharing body heat before."

Sam and Dean glanced back towards Cas.

"I don't know you either," Dean cried.

"You know, Cas, I thought the same thing," Sam agreed.

The discussion ended when Dean turned the volume up on the radio. Lynard Skynard blared through the speakers. Cas thought about the girl.


	2. A Little Help

**Ok everyone. I decided to add a new chapter to this. Hope y'all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own everything! Just kidding.**

 **Will anyone be able to guess who or what this mysterious girl is? Sorry if there are errors, I'm being lazy right now, I might fix them.**

It was a cold night in Idaho. It wasn't snowing but the rain felt like ice.

With no money for a motel room, Cas sat behind the motel building next to a dumpster. He shivered uncontrollably, his hair was wet and plastered to his forehead. His clothes were soaked but he clung to them in hopes that by some miracle they'd become dry.

He hadn't eaten in two days and with all the shivering his stomach was angry with him. It made growling noises and felt like it was ripping apart. He rested his head on his knees and groaned.

The sound of laughter startled him and he sat up. The dumpster was twenty feet from the corner of the motel and he calculated they'd be around any second. Cas scooted closer to the dumpster to hide in its shadow.

If there was one thing he had learned from being human it was that most people disliked the homeless.

"I'll see you around, Jeff!" It was a woman.

She walked around the corner as she called out to "Jeff."

Cas sat still as she approached with a bag of trash. His heart was beating fast with nervousness, it was a very disconcerting feeling. The street light at the other end of the building illuminated her face, the same light cast the shadow that he sat in.

Her blonde hair was pulled back. A scarf was wrapped around her neck and she was wearing a rain jacket. She wore the black pants that the motel workers wore and had on tennis shoes. She lifted the lid to the dumpster. He squinted his eyes, she looked so familiar.

"Have we met before?" Cas spoke.

She screamed and let go of the lid. It slammed down and the whole thing reverberated. Cas put his hands to his ears as the vibration rattled through his body.

"What are you doing out here?!" She put her hands on her hips and let out a long breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Cas slowly stood up, his muscles were stiff from the cold.

"Oh, no, it's alright. You just startled me a bit," she looked at him and her brow furrowed. "You're going to freeze to death out here!"

"I'm fine," he said and he shivered again.

She stepped closer. "It's you! From the truck stop!"

Cas knew immediately who she was now. And now all he wanted to do was hide.

"Wow, that was like a long time ago... Come on," she grabbed his arm and began pulling him back towards the corner of the motel.

"No, wait. I'm without cash," he told her and pulled back.

"So?" She looked back at him.

"But-"

"Let's go in, before we both freeze to death," she pulled him again.

"What about Jeff?" He asked.

"Jeff's gone for the night, now let's go," He relented and let her tow him to the front of the motel.

She took him inside to the lobby. It was small. There were chairs to sit in and a vending machine. But she pulled him around the front desk and through the door behind it. It was a break room with a small sofa, table with chairs, a refrigerator, counter and cabinets with a microwave and coffee maker.

And on the table was a pizza box.

"You stay here, I'm going to find you a towel, there's pizza if you're hungry," she pointed to the box and popped out.

Cas opened the box, it was cheese pizza, but who cared? Certainly not him as hungry as he was. He devoured one slice and then another, half way through his third she came back in.

"I found this robe from when this place use to provide them to guests. Take those off and I'll put them in the dryer," she handed him the gray robe then went back out

Once undressed and wrapped in the soft snuggly robe, Cas opened the door, she smiled.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you," He said. "I'm afraid I cannot repay you."

"Nonsense, no payment needed," she smiled and took his sodden clothes. "I'll toss these in the dryer, be back in a jiff."

Cas sat down at the table and finished his third slice of pizza. Out side the rain poured.

"Man, you were lucky I found you," She said when she came back.

She started making some coffee.

"It would seem so," He looked up at her. "Though I've never actually believed in luck. Until now."

"Yeah, I never believed in it either. Good or bad. Life is what you make of it. Sometimes bad things happen and you have to sit back and think about why it happened to you in the first place. You can't change what happened but you can always try to fix it or keep it from happening again. Or you can give up," She turned around and leaned on the counter.

Cas looked down at the table, he felt like she was speaking to him about his current situation and how he managed to put himself there. It was his fault the angels fell, after all. He looked up at her again as she continued.

"Personally though, I'd never give up. Sometime you just need a little help to get you on your way. A little help can go a long way, and if you keep trying then eventually you'll head down the right path," she smiled warmly at him.

"What do you do when you don't know what to do?" He asked her.

"Well, if you're religious then you pray. People usually find solace in that and the answers eventually come. But if you're like me then you work," She turned and took two coffee cups from the cabinet.

"I've had people tell me to 'get a job you bum,' but how do you procure a job?" He asked.

She grinned and handed him a cup full of the black liquid humans seemed to not be able to live without. "Well, you have to find a place that's hiring or someone that needs help."

"Do you need help?" He took the cup and set it down.

"No," she chuckled. "This place isn't hiring, yet. But there's a gas station in Rexburg that is. I can't take you though."

"I can walk," he sipped the black coffee.

"That's the spirit," she smiled. "I'm positive you're the man for the job."

For the first time in a long time Cas smiled. He looked into her eyes and saw the same blue but green eyes that he'd first seen at the truck stop. The way they glimmered made him feel like he'd finally found hope in his situation.

He felt alive again, like before he lost his grace, like before he started to fall.

For a moment he thought he saw something, something extra within those eyes, something extra within her. But it vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

"Well, you stay in here. I've got to back out to the front desk," She told him and stood up. "Sleep on the sofa, there's a blanket folded up over there."

"Thank you, is there any way I can repay you?" He asked her.

She smiled and spoke softly. "Start taking care of your self. That's all I need."

She left him. He ate one more slice of pizza and finished off his coffee. The warm liquid chased away the last of his chill. He lied down on the sofa and wrapped the blanket around himself. Tucked warmly under the blanket he was amazed at how quickly he was falling asleep.

The next morning his clothes were folded neatly on the table next to a brown paper bag and a note. First he picked up the note and read it.

 _Dear Castiel,_

Odd, he never told her his name...

 _Here's your clothes and some breakfast. Don't forget to go get that job in Rexburg and start living._

 _Things will get better. Just keep your head up._

 _P. S. Don't forget about me._

No name was signed. He opened the bag and his stomach growled at the sight of the contents. He looked down at his stomach with a scowl.

He dressed, his clothing was still warm. Then he ate.

When he stepped outside he found it was sunny. He began his walk towards town, toward the gas station she said he could get a job at. He smiled for the second time because she was right, a little help could go a long way but you still had to try, and he vowed to try his hardest and start living his life.


	3. Old Things

**Hey y'all. Here's another chapter. I know they kinda jump around but that's just how I want this fic to go.**

 **And we finally get a name for this strange girl.**

 **Disclaimer: ... what?**

 **—**

Atarah woke up to a dark room. No not a dark room, she was blind folded. And tied to a chair...

She'd been ambushed by demons and they had hit her in the head with something hard, hard enough to knock her out and leave her head throbbing. She could smell the demons around her, emitting that awful sulfur smell. She could hear them breathing, did they even need to breathe though?

A door opened and Atarah heard the click of heels on the hard floor. They stopped in front of her and the blind fold was ripped off.

"Abadon!" Atarah sneered.

"So it's true, you can see what I am," Abadon smirked. "What else can you do?"

"I can kill you!" Atarah glared.

"I know. That's why I had them bring you here. How about instead of gallivanting around by yourself you work for me?" Abadon reached out with a manicured hand and stroked Atarah's face. "Work for me and you won't have to hide any more. There are so few of you left." She pouted her lip.

"See I know all about your kind," Abadon circled around Atarah. "I know how you use to play with angels before man was created, how you were hunted, nearly to extinction. How you all hide and how you run when you're needed most."

She stopped in front of Atarah. "If you join with me you'll never be hunted again. And you'll never have to hide again."

Atarah leaned forward and raised her brow. "Never ever?"

Abadon leaned over inches from Atarah's face and purred. "Never ever."

Atarah leaned back chuckled and Abadon smiled. But her smiled turned into a sneer when Atarah sobered up leaned forward again.

"Go back to hell, bitch!" Atarah growled then vanished.

Abadon growled and stomped her left foot. She straightened her hair and composed herself.

"Find the bitch and kill her," she spun around and left the shocked demons.

—

Rexburg was a cozy Little town, especially during autumn. After her encounter with the kight Atarah wanted to see the angel that had lost everything but gained humanity.

She pulled her old beat up truck into the gas station and went inside. A smile spread across her face when she saw him. But it soon turned upside down when she saw his predicament. There were three irate customers, two waiting to pay for snacks, one waiting for help at the bathroom and one-

"Hey!" Atarah grabbed the teen by the arm and pulled him back before he could get out the door with a stashed Forty and a porno mag. "You planning on paying for those with a fake ID?"

He dropped the goods and took off. Poor Castiel looked so frazzled.

"Are you the manager?" An older man asked. He was one of the angry customers. "The gas pump took my debit card but it isn't pumping gas, though it sure as hell is charging me!"

"We're having the same problem!" A lady pointed herself and another woman next to her.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not the manager," Atarah lifted her eyebrows and pressed her lips together. "but I might be able to help. Let me just go take a look at the pump."

Satisfied with her answer they calmed down. Castiel gave her a look that said 'thank you'.

Atarah stepped back out in the chilly air. She had no mechanic skills nor did she know anything about gas pumps. But she had magic. She walked around the gas pumps just for show and then step behind one to get out of view and placed her hand on it and closed her eyes. The pump started pumping fuel into the tank. She went to the next and did the same.

She came back in and rub their hands together. "They're all fixed."

The fuming customers went back outside in the cold.

"Who's next?" She asked cheerfully as Castiel was checking out the other customers paying for food.

"There isn't any toilet paper!" The woman who spoke was reduced to doing the pee pee dance.

"Right!" Atarah rushed to the supply room and found a box of toilet paper designated for store use.

She quickly gave it to the woman who was at least six months pregnant and thanking her nonstop.

"Thank you," Castiel said after the last customer left.

"No problem, but in the future get the toilet paper for the pregnant lady first," Atarah winked at him. "Are you here by your self?"

"Yes, the other staff doesn't come in until six p.m." he sighed.

"Wow! It's only ten!" Atarah looked at the clock on the wall behind the counter.

"I know," he said, as if the knowledge of the current hour meant nothing. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a paying customer," she raised her chin but grinned and reached down to grab a candy bar off the rack below the counter. She slapped it on the counter top. "I wish to purchase this chocolate bar."

"You drove all the way here to buy this chocolate bar?" His brow knitted together and he squinted his eyes at her.

Atarah cleared her throat and sniffed her nose. She pushed back a strand of hair and raised her chin again to feign seriousness. "Yes," But her serious face broke when he still looked serious and she laughed.

He smiled and scanned the chocolate and she handed him a dollar bill and he gave her the change.

"Well, until next time," she winked at him and took the chocolate bar as started for the door.

"Where will you go?" He asked curiously.

She turned and smiled and walked backwards to the door. "Where ever the road takes me,"

"Well then, good bye," he waved slightly.

She stopped at the door and looked at him. "Never say good bye, _Steve._ You say see you later."

She got in her truck and stared through the windshield at Castiel in the gas station, helping another customer. That was when she decided to do something drastic. She wouldn't let him waste away at this job.


End file.
